Star 6: Rumors Run Amok
Star 6: Rumors Run Amok is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Supernova . Summary Maggie's rumor gets out of hand, but there are bigger measures at hand. Mothro attacks and the unbelieveable happens Plot While school ends, Maggie walks to her locker and talks to her friend Harper. They have a big pre-calc test next period and Maggie has completeley forgotten. She was out at the mall the last week every night. Before the test, she starts the rumor that the test has been taken and distributed to students, and tells their strict teacher Mr Chung. Meanwhile, Evo now has all of his generals gathered and tells them that their separtion thus far has caused the losses they have suffered against the rangers and is the reason why they don't have the Supernova Crystal. He then forces them to work togther to create a monster to fight the rangers. Manteor takes his friend Lieutenant Mothro and volunteers him to be their soldier. Astronia outfits him with spify armor while Electrum and Eclipton give him a weapon to make it easier to destroy the rangers. Mothro then is deployed with the mission; Seek and Destroy. Marcus and Sophie spar while Ryan and Drake plot for their next retaliation against the Navy. Their Nova Morphers light up and they go to fight Mothro. Chung's test has been cancelled because of Maggie's rumor and she feels good. Her Morpher goes off and she goes out to fight too. Tommy sees her run off and tries to get her attention but fails The 5 meet Mothro, and Marcus asks why Maggie is not in school, and she explains. They morph and battle Mothro. They defeat the Star Strikers but Mothro gives them a run for their money. Mothro uses his crane arm to grab Drake's Crystal, but it shocks him, causing him to retreat. The rangers minus Maggie go to the McAllistar Station and Ask Gradax about this and he hypothesizes that the Crystal is sentient. Interesting... Dr McAllistar tells the rangers about a new vehicle for ground assult. Maggie returns to school and her rumor has gotten out of hand. She realizes she has messed up and now. Tommy teachers her to own up to her mistakes. After school, Mothro appears again, but this time he has a stronger crane arm. The rangers fight him off, but he grabs Ryan's Crystal, and struggles with it. Evo sends down a Robo Striker, a giant union of Star Strikers. Maggie and Sophie summon the Supernova Megazord and they destroy the Robo Striker. However, Mothro is much more powerful, and actualy pulls the crystal out of Ryan's helmet! He then grabs the other 4 and does the same, leaving them powerless. Evo celebrates and his ship does the same. Mothro is then teleported back Gradax and McAllistar are stunned and the rangers are powerless. What now? Will Evo become more powerful? Debuts -Lieutenant Mothro -Harper, Mr Chung Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode